With a development of network technology, backend servers are playing a more and more important role in network environment. User requirements are also increased which causes an improved demand for network backend servers. At the same time, the functions of the network backend server are constantly updated. Thus, the network backend server programs need to be constantly upgraded to meet the user requirements.
Previously, the backend server disconnects the client each time the backend server upgrades and restarts, thereby causing an interruption of the current service connection and affecting the client's experience. At the moment the backend server restarts, all operations including file operation are forced to be interrupted, thereby causing a small amount of data to be loss. More seriously, if the interruption occurs when some key data is operated, the data cannot keep its integrity, thus causing the data to be lost and generate errors.
Take the client being connected to the backend server for registration for example. When a user uses the client to connect to the backend server for registration, if the backend server upgrades and restarts, the client will remind the user according to the connection state that the client is disconnected with the backend server. The client cannot be connected to the backend server to continue the registration before the backend server restarts. After the background server updates and restarts, the user needs to perform the registration again. Furthermore, since the registration is forced to be interrupted at the time the backend server updates and restarts, the user may not correctly continue the registration.
In another case, when the user has been input key information including username and the backend server updates and restarts, the key information is uploaded to the backend server and stored in the database. After the backend server updates and restarts, the user needs to perform the registration again and input the same username. Since the username has been existed in the backend server, the user may be reminded that the username has been registered. However, the registration information corresponding to the username is incomplete, the user cannot use the username to log in the backend server, thus making the username to be ownerless and to occupy system resources, and also resulting that the user cannot use a satisfied username.